The Beat Of Her Heart
by KateLovesEdward
Summary: You havn't really lived untill you've met somone worth dying for...
1. News for Charlie

_A/N: No, I don't own Twilight or New Moon, or Eclipse, or anything else except my new zebra striped gym shoes and some chewing gum in the bottom of my purse. And if I DID own it, I wouldn't be letting you have any._

I told everybody that I wanted to make a fan fiction that was fresh and creative. Fresh and creative takes time and energy, so-- if you want to get me to update, send me a review. I require 20 reviews before a new chapter is posted.

Ok, so I was all like "Umm, I haven't gone on Fan Fiction in awhile" so I decided that in celebration of the arrival of Eclipse I would refresh, reconstruct, and reformat this story. I am now moving the time frame to right after Eclipse, so that it actually fits in with the story (gasp!).……………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Rains not the problem," I grumbled. "It just means that its time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."_

_His eyes widened in alarm._

_"It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."_

_He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there is no need for a side trip."_

_He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand._

_Where it would stay- conceivably for the rest of eternity._

_Eclipse_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As we turned into the drive way I took in a deep breath and Edward gave me a peck on the cheek and a small smile before getting out of the car and coming to my door. He helped me out and then we walked to the house, hand in hand.

I was about to stick my key in when Charlie opened the door. I walked inside first, not letting go of Edward's hand. Charlie started to talk even before I got in. "Well you were out late; you know it's almost midnight. Oh," he said, stiffening as Edward walked in after me.

"Hello Charlie, how was the game tonight?" He smiled and gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Ah, Edward… it was… good." Charlie had been trying to turn over a new leaf with Edward, and this included returning all the pleasantries that Edward had been feeding him since we got back from Italy.

"Excellent, well…" Edward advanced toward the living room with me in tow.

"Hey, dad, I was wondering, could we, er, speak with you?" I questioned, flinching at my formality and tone.

Charlie turned to look at me, his eyes wary. "Uh, sure Bells, what's up?"

I surveyed his expression before responding. "Uhm, well, how about we all sit down, ok?" I sat and tugged Edwards's hand. He sat next to me on the big loveseat, putting his arm over my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and looked Charlie straight in the face. "Dad, we just wanted to let you know tha-"

Charlie cut me off before I could continue. "Bella, what is that on your hand?" he questioned, suddenly very alert.

I stiffened. "That's what I came to talk about, see, Edwa-" I trailed off, seeing Charlie's expression. His face was a mix of sudden realization and livid disbelief. If I wasn't as unnerved then it would have been comical.

"I should have known it would have happened sooner rather than later." He sat down on the couch on the large armchair on the far side of the room, and after a long pause I realized that he was waiting for an explanation.

"Charlie, we just… we…. we wanted you to be the first one to know," I stuttered. Charlie looked at me, his face still held the strange expression. "I know that you don't approve of Edward after he left, but you know it wasn't his fault! Carlisle- Dr. Cullen- got a job in… in wherever it was, and he had to go!" I was getting hysterical, and I was forgetting the fine details of the official reason of the Cullen's absence.

Charlie opened his mouth, and closed it again. After a second he opened it again, and said, quieter this time, "But he left so quickly, he left you in the woods, you… and he was… gone… and what about Jacob?" he said the last part a little louder, a little more confident now.

"No, I went into the woods on my own, it was me. And don't bring up Jacob. This isn't about him, it's about me and Edward. And I have reminded you before, and I will remind you again, I am a legal adult. I can get married with or without your permission." I choice my words carefully, and they paid off. His face fell almost instantly, and in a very quiet voice he said,

"You might be a _legal_ adult now, but you're still my Bells, and I would feel really terrible if you ran off and did the thing that I did. I don't want you to make the mistakes that I made. Please. For me." He said the last part with an almost hopeful expression on his face. But it didn't sway me.

Not that much at least.

I put on my brave face and said, "Charlie, I didn't come to negotiate. I came to see if you would give us your blessing." I watched as his face fell in defeat. "And I- no, we-" I squeezed Edwards hand "want to see you at the wedding. I want you to walk me down the aisle, and be happy for me, knowing that this _is_ what I want."

He sat, unsure of how to proceed. Finally he got up, and took two steps toward us. He held out his hand, and Edward stood and shook it.

"Thank you so much, Charlie. I can assure you that I will take the very best of care of her."

"You'd better," He mumbled and, deciding to let the conversation take the best possible course, he gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I'd better be getting home, Charlie, thanks so much. I know Esme and Carlisle will be thrilled to hear the good news." He gave me a small wink and walked out into the now drizzling night.

I walked up to my room in a daze, after kissing Charlie on the cheek and saying goodnight. I got into my best pajamas and brushed my teeth, before going back into my room.

Edward swept me up into a tight embrace and pulled us toward the bed. "Congratulations on your now public engagement, can I ask who the lucky man is?" he smiled my favorite half smile.

"Mike Newton, duh." I kidded, and kissed him again.

"Nah, the word around the town is that it's you and Tyler."

"Oh, is it?" I asked while he kissed my jaw. "Because I heard the craziest rumor of all!"

"Mmm?" he murmured, still kissing.

"That dark and mysterious Edward Cullen." I gave a small laugh at my description before adding "but falling for that kind of guy only happens in fairytales and stuff."

"Good thing we're not in one of those" and then, before I could respond, he started to kiss me full on the lips.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so everybody must review!!! 20 or nothin'.


	2. An Awkward Affair

_A/N: No, I don't own Twilight or New Moon, or Eclipse, or anything else except my new zebra striped gym shoes and some chewing gum in the bottom of my purse. And if I DID own it, I wouldn't be letting you have any._

I told everybody that I wanted to make a fan fiction that was fresh and creative. Fresh and creative takes time and energy, so-- if you want to get me to update, send me a review. I require 20 reviews before a new chapter is posted.……………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning I woke to a cloudless blue sky and a pair of cold arms encircling my waist. I was lying on top of Edward and we were both partly under the covers. He smiled before pulling the covers up a little, though that didn't help the cold too much.

"Good morning, love-" But he didn't get much further than that because I had started to kiss him.

After some more kissing he insisted that I get up and have some breakfast with Charlie before he went out for the day. As much as I wanted to lay here with Edward, I couldn't argue with his logic. I ended up throwing on a shirt and a pair of shorts I found on the floor before going downstairs.

I found Charlie at the counter, reading a paper. "Good morning Dad!" I got out some cereal and milk and sat down across from him.

He looked up, and seeing what I was wearing, asked as casually as he could, "Bella, what are you wearing?" I looked down, and found I was in Edwards's shirt and boxer shorts. I blushed and frantically pushed some hair out of my face, thinking hurriedly for a response.

"Ohhhh, I just… he just… left the shirt here, and it was dark last night, and I threw it on…" I tried to conceal my embarrassment by pouring some milk into my bowl, but as it didn't have any cereal yet, the milk splashed over the edge. "Oh crap, lemme wipe that up." I stood quickly and knocked over the chair. I picked it up before getting a paper towel, and headed back to the table, where I cleaned the spill. The blush was now evident on my face.

"What's going on, Bella?" He looked a little less sleepy now, and sat at the edge of his chair. "Is there something I am missing?"

"Uh, no, I just thought of… uh… how this must l-look… I am going to go upstairs so I can get into some, uh, real clothes." I dashed up stairs taking two at a time, flung the door open and fell into his arms. I buried my head in his chest.

"Oh. My. God. Edward- did you hear that!?" I looked up to find a smirk on his face. "You _cannot_ think this is funny!"

"Oh, but I do!" he said, unable to suppress his chuckling.

"Yeah, laugh at my misfortune, will you? Well then I have nothing more to say to you." And in a futile attempt to block him out, I did a 180 so I faced the bookshelf.

"I'm sorry; I honestly didn't mean to offend you. Do you forgive me?" His arms wound around my waist, and he leaned down, kissing me softly on my jaw.

I found it much too hard to be angry with him for more than a few seconds, so I tilted my head back, giving him a perfect opportunity to kiss me on the lips. He did, and I figured that we had made up.

"Bella, love?" He asked between kisses.

"Mmm hmm?" I was only half listening, he was so yummy it was hard to concentrate on anything other than his stone cold lips.

"Bella, I'll need my boxers and shirt back."

"mmm?"yum yum yum.

He broke the kiss, and I came back from nirvana.

"What?"

"My boxers? My shirt?" Ohhhhhh. I felt kindof stupid, so I pulled them off quickly.

"Sorry about that," I said as I opened my drawers to dig for some clothes of mine. "I wasn't thinking." I grabbed some underwear, a bra. I threw them on as quick as I could, because I noticed Edward's gaze had fallen on my semi-naked body.

"Gah! Edward!" I turned around quickly, blushing as red as a fire truck. "_Please_, some decency?" But not having the bed to sit on made it much harder to pull on my jeans, and I ended up tripping.

Of course, Edward had caught me and set me on feet before you could say 'Vampires are AWSUMMM' (A/N: sorry, I couldn't help myself :D ).

"Alice has decided that today she will be going over some plans for the wedding with you, so I would finish getting ready and head on over there." He gave me a peck on the cheek before heading out the window. I brushed my hair and teeth, and headed downstairs.

Charlie was still sitting at the table, and after the world's fastest "hellogoodmorningiwillbeoutforthedayseeyousoon." I launched myself out of the house before he could stop me. I hopped into the truck, shoved my keys into the ignition, and turned, not being able to control the thunderous roar of the engine.

I peeled out of the driveway, and pushed my car well past a healthy speed for the old piece of machinery. I turned into the Cullen's driveway to find a bouncing Alice on the front porch. She skipped gracefully down the steps and to the car, wrenching the door open.

"Ehmigosh, are you _so_ ready to plan for the event of the century!?"

"Wha…?" She had talked so fast that I could only comprehend a few words.

"Your _wedding_, dummy, we have _sooo_ much to plan!!!" She grabbed my hand, pulled me into the house, and up to her room where she pushed me down into a squishy purple floor puff. She plopped down on a fat red one and started to talk again, still rapid-fire.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we would do a black and white theme, except the bridesmaids can wear blood red, or do you think that is too ironic? I don't know, I am still working on it. And if the dresses _are_ red, it would only make sense to make the flowers red too, and I was thinking roses and begonias, but that can change, too…."

"Alice, Alice, I told you that _your_ in charge of this, and that means you have complete artistic freedom over the _whole thing_," She brightened up a bit. "How about we make it a big surprise, okay? Don't tell me anything more, because I know it will be _really_ excellent!" She beamed and nodded like a bobble toy before throwing her arms around me and squealing.

"Thankkk youuuuuuu!!! Bella, you are sooo nice to me!! How can I repay you?"

"Uh, let go of me?" She did, and I wriggled out of the floor-puff, and headed out the door with a quick goodbye.

"Haha, don't you hate those poofy things?" I jumped about a mile in the air when Jasper showed up at my side.

"Bah!! Jasper, you scared me!!"

"Yeah, I know!!!" He looked almost as freaked out as me, and I couldn't tell if it was because of my strange reaction or because I was scared enough for the both of us. I immediately felt my heart rate slow; Jasper was using his power to calm me down.

"Ah, thank you, that's much better." He smiled, and we walked down the stairs.

Edward was waiting at the bottom, wearing new clothes. I ran to him, and gave him a big hug. "Guess what?" I said, looking up at him.

"Alice is going to do our wedding and it will be a surprise?"

"Aw, you always suck the fun out of my surprises… Stupid mind-reader…"

…Not that that last comment would made him refrain from kissing me…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so everybody must review!!! 20 or nothin'.


	3. Rosalie and The Dream

_A/N: No, I don't own Twilight or New Moon, or Eclipse, or anything else except my new zebra striped gym shoes and some chewing gum in the bottom of my purse. And if I DID own it, I wouldn't be letting you have any._

I told everybody that I wanted to make a fan fiction that was fresh and creative. Fresh and creative takes time and energy, so-- if you want to get me to update, send me a review. I require 20 reviews before a new chapter is posted.……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a beautiful day, the sun was peaking softly through the trees, and the grass was dewy and swayed slightly in the cool breeze. We were in the meadow, and everyone was there; Renee, Phil, Mike, Angela, and there parents, even Jacob and Billy had come. I stood at the entrance, peaking out of the white linen tent that served as the behind-the-scenes for the wedding.

I saw Edward at the front, and the Cullen's as well. They all stood at the stage, playing one part or another in the wedding. He looked over at me, and before I could shove my face back into the tent, he gave me a wink.

The music started, and Charlie held out his arm. Taking it, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the tent. Instantly, I could tell that something was wrong.

In the next millisecond I realized what it was. Jacob was growling, and Edward was bent over, both of them ready for the attack. The rest of the wolves burst out from the forest too, fully transformed, all looking more ferocious than I had ever seen them.

Suddenly we were on the top of a tall steep cliff. The very same one that I had jumped off of when Edward was away. I stood over the edge, the heels of my shoes scraping the gravel rocks as they tumbled down into the fog below.

They had started to pace, gradually moving in a slow circle. It reminded me of the battle between Victoria and Edward, when he was completely concentrated on protecting me.

I yelled at them to stop, but nobody heard me. I flailed my arms and screamed, but I made no noise. I couldn't go forward to step in the middle of them, because I felt weighed down. The wedding gown had gotten immensely heavy; it's many layers of lace and satin making it hard for me to move. I staggered backwards, now at the very edge.

The only regret I had when I fell though the thick fog was that I would disappoint Alice greatly by getting the dress wet.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke with a start, pealing the covers off my sticky body. I lay there for a second, letting my body cool down as the sweat evaporated.

It was just a bad dream. I breathed a sigh of relief, before swinging my legs onto the floor. I walked downstairs, and put some Eggos in the toaster (A/N: Yum, Eggos). As I waited for those to pop up, I picked up my copy of Wuthering Heights and absent mindedly flipped through it, stopping at random parts and reading sections.

The toaster gave a shudder before spitting my Eggos out, making me jump a little. I got up, and put them on a plate. As I ate I lost myself in thought. A mix of Edward, my dream, and a little about my upcoming wedding filled my head.

It was in two days time. Alice had only told me the location of the wedding, but nothing else. I was more nervous than I was excited, and the fact that Edward had gone out on a hiking trip until then had me slightly wound up.

After showering, getting ready, and checking on Charlie— who was still asleep because it was his day off— I wrote a note telling where I would be for the day; the Cullen estate.

As I drove down the Cullen's immense driveway I nervously clicked my tongue. This whole paranoia thing was really getting on my nerves.

I parked, got out of the car and headed into the large house, opening the door with a small shove; it was never locked. I walked into the living room, and crouched by the book shelf, sliding a random volume out. I blew a thin layer of dust and cobwebs off of it, and opened it, careful of its torn binding.

"You know, I wouldn't read that one," She said, coming up from behind. I stiffened; it always freaked me out when one of the Cullens paid me a surprise visit. "This one, on the other hand, I enjoyed quite a bit." Rosalie slid a slightly thicker book out and handed it to me, smiling.

"T-thanks, Rosalie, that's really nice of you." I stammered, and got up. I dropped onto the couch, and she perched her thin frame next to me.

"So Bella, what is on the agenda?"

"Oh, well, for the past few days I've been coming over here to hang out, but since Alice is so busy with the wedding I have just been reading samples of your vast library."

"Hmm. Well, _we_ could hang out!" I was slightly stunned by this because the last time Rosalie had talked to me directly it was to tell me the story of her death.

"Sure, I would like that, I think." I could make this work. Definitely. "What would you like to do? Because I am up for anything." She smiled wide before answering.

"How about a tour of the house? I know Edward showed you the general direction of everyone's room, but the house is very old, intricate, and filled with lots of secrets," She stood, and grabbed my hand "Quite a bit like us" She laughed again, and we headed towards the parlor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow," I sighed, flopping back onto the sofa. "I had _no idea_ your house was that cool! It would make it a lot easier to sneak out of my house if I had that many secret passageways!" I laughed in earnest now, feeling almost comfortable around Rosalie."Hey Bella, can I ask you something?" She said, her voice lower, more serious.

"Yeah." I sobered up; becoming slightly wary of where this conversation might lead.

"Am I doing any good?" I pressed my lips together in confusion, and, recognizing it, she continued. "I mean- Am I doing any good as a sister?"

Ohh. I thought about this for a second before answering. "Not just good, Rosalie, you're doing really great." And I did something that I never thought I would ever do.

I leaned in and gave Rosalie a hug.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so everybody must review!!! 20 or nothin'.


	4. The Wedding

_A/N: No, I don't own Twilight or New Moon, or Eclipse, or anything else except my new zebra striped gym shoes and some chewing gum in the bottom of my purse. And if I DID own it, I wouldn't be letting you have any._

I told everybody that I wanted to make a fan fiction that was fresh and creative. Fresh and creative takes time and energy, so-- if you want to get me to update, send me a review. I require 20 reviews before a new chapter is posted.……………………………………………………………………………………………

I was freaking out. And, no, this time I wasn't in the middle of a fight between Edward and Jacob, or falling off a cliff in a wedding dress, or being ogled over by wedding guests.

Not yet, anyway.

This time I was sitting in a fluffy cushioned chair in Alice's bathroom while Alice and Rosalie scrubbed, shampooed, gelled, waxed, exfoliated, moisturized, blow-dried, and make-upped me. After a full three hours of begging they had a little mercy I earned a break.

Well… This break consisted of getting my nails painted and my eyebrows plucked.

"You really shouldn't be as worried as you are"

"YOW!!!"

"You know, this is your big day… once in a life time…"

"OUUCHHH!!!!"

"Well, I suppose you can get married as much as you want…"

"AGHH!!!"

"But there is nothing like a first marriage."

"OOOFFFFF!!!!"

"She's right you know," This was Rosalie, who was manning the nail polish. "This should be the happiest day of your life."

"NYAAA!!!!"

"Oh, I don't know what you're screaming about. This isn't so bad." This is coming from the tiny vampire who hasn't plucked her eyebrows in over a decade.

"Well, I wouldn't be screaming if you weren't ripping out chunks of my hair!!! I am surprised that there are still some left!!"

"Oh don't be bitter, Bella. It's your wedding day." Rosalie dipped her brush back into the crimson liquid. I hissed in response.

"Finished!" Alice smiled and looked down at me. I let out a big sigh, but before I could savor the moment anymore she added, "Well, with this eyebrow, anyway."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The decorations were magnificent. I had stuck my head out of the tent in the back for a quick look around.

All the men were dressed handsomely in black, and all the girls in white- that was the color theme of the wedding. The tables near the reception area were clothed in glossy ivory satin, and there were large circular glass bowls filled with bright red begonias and roses- just as Alice had planned.

It was way over the top, but I couldn't help smiling to myself over how beautiful everything had turned out. The weather, the decorations, the _groom_…

Edward was talking to Jasper and Rosalie, up at the stage. He looked stunning in his black tuxedo. Well- he always looked stunning, but tonight he almost glowed.

Just as I was getting lost in thought about how perfect everything was, I heard a noise in the background. My jaw almost hit the floor.

Jacob Black hoped off his shiny motorcycle, and loped up to the black of the tent. He was wearing a black tailored sport coat and long fitted black dress pants. If I wasn't about to get married, I would have whistled and told him that he was "smokin' hot" or some other dumb comment.

"Ohmygawd- Jacob!!" I ran to him and squeezed him super hard around the middle. "Well don't you look handsome?"

"Hey Bella," He said, hugging me back loosely. "Look, I came here to make sure we were okay. I mean- I wouldn't want you to go off and turn into a bloodsucker without me jabbering in your other ear about how you're making a huuuugeeee mistake-"

This comment was cut short by Renee coming up from behind me.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Renee- Bella's mom." Jacob shook her hand, smiling.

"Yeah, Bella has told me looooooaaaadddssss about you., Renee." He just kept smiling like a loon, so I took the heel of my shoe and pressed it into his foot.

No good.

After a few minutes of small talk between the three of us, I left them to chat about how I was dooming myself to a life of being held down, and I went back to the tent where I would assist Alice with a few last minute adjustments…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The wedding started out almost exactly like my dream. Even the whole bright sunshine and happy bird twittering thing.

Or maybe the twittering was Renee…

"Ohh, I am sooo excited! My little Bella is getting married, and even though I think you're too young, and even though I think this too quick of an engagement, I haven't been this happy since before you abandoned me in Arizona!" She was flitting around the tent, fixing nonexistent wrinkles in my dress and straightening already perfect bouquets.

"Aw mom, I didn't _abandon_ you…" I tugged at a loose thread on the table.

"Oh no, I was just being a mom- it's fine, it's fine. Okay, stop it with that thread, c'mon, let's go- the music is starting!" She tugged at my arm and pushed me out of the tent. "Good luck!"

Charlie was waiting right outside and grabbed my arm, half supporting me up while I detached the heel of my shoe from the hem of my dress.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, ready." He squeezed my hand and we began the procession down the aisle, where I would marry the man that I loved.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so everybody must review!!! 20 or nothin'.


	5. Edward

_A/N: No, I don't own Twilight or New Moon, or Eclipse, or anything else except my new zebra striped gym shoes and some chewing gum in the bottom of my purse. And if I DID own it, I wouldn't be letting you have any._

I told everybody that I wanted to make a fan fiction that was fresh and creative. Fresh and creative takes time and energy, so-- if you want to get me to update, send me a review. I require 20 reviews before a new chapter is posted.……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Note: this is the only chapter with EPOV-

I couldn't believe that I was going to do this. It was too late to turn back now, though. I had made a promise, and I was not going to break it. We sat in my room, on the bed that I had bought for Bella.

I sighed, remembering. The wedding. Bella looked so beautiful. I mean, she always had, but when she came down the isle on Charlie's arm, in her silky white dress, she looked like an angel.

And as hard as it was to believe, she was _my_ angel. As much as I tried, I really couldn't understand why she would want this.

"You look nervous, are you feeling okay?" she asked, pulling me out of my reverie. She looked into my eyes, and gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Yeah" I sighed as I looked back at her. "I will always be okay, as long as you're here right next to me." I rubbed her back a little, and she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. She smiled a bit, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"But you're so tense, are you sure you don't want Carlisle to help?" she looked up at me, her concern for me very much apparent in her deep brown eyes.

"Bella, love, I hunted yesterday, you will be fine"

"I wasn't worried about me. I was worried about you." She said, poking me in the chest.

"Now why would you worry about me? You know, Bella, you have no sense of self preservation. You need to think more about your safety, and less about how I am doing. Have you even thought about what you're getting yourself into?"

"Of course I have! I think about this all the time, after all, it is my greatest fantasy. I want this more than anything, and you know that!" She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. I loved it when she kissed me. It was like a million and one fireworks going off in my heart for her.

I pulled her closer, so that she rested delicately on my lap. She gave a small giggle of delight, and once again rested her head on my chest. We sat like that for a minute before she spoke again, this time in a whisper.

"What does it feel like, Edward?" she looked up at me hesitantly. "What does it feel like not to have your heart beat?"

I pulled her up a bit, so that I could look at her in the eyes. Although her face held a small smile, her eyes gave her away. They were filled with a million and one different emotions. Sadness, fright, and desperation played in her dark brown eyes. But the biggest emotion was longing. I could not understand, but as long as she was by my side, I would be happy.

A few tears played at the edges of her eyes, and one slipped down the side of her face. I took my finger, and ran it gently across her cheek, catching the tear before it reached her jaw.

We looked at each other for a long moment, trying to understand the extent of each others love, even when we didn't know the extent of our own yet.

"Okay." She whispered. It was only because of my acute hearing that I was able to catch it. "Edward, I think I am ready."

She leaned up and kissed me full on the lips. She pulled her head back, and took a deep breath in through her nose and slowly exhaled. She held out her arm, her eyes closed. I took it and gently held my nose to the delicate skin inside her elbow, smelling the blood that pulsed rapidly beneath it. My mouth filled with venom as I heard the rhythm speed up. The adrenaline rush heightened her senses as well as my own. I opened my mouth, and hovered there for a second; before sinking my sharp teeth into the thin pale flesh of the girl that I loved.

It was then that the screaming started.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so everybody must review!!! 20 or nothin'.


	6. Scream

_A/N: No, I don't own Twilight or New Moon, or Eclipse, or anything else except my new zebra striped gym shoes and some chewing gum in the bottom of my purse. And if I DID own it, I wouldn't be letting you have any._

I told everybody that I wanted to make a fan fiction that was fresh and creative. Fresh and creative takes time and energy, so-- if you want to get me to update, send me a review. I require 20 reviews before a new chapter is posted.……………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as his teeth pierced my skin I screamed.

The venom had rushed through my arm at a painfully fast speed, and it traveled through my chest and into my heart. I felt an adrenaline rush, which only made the pain more clear.

My mouth got very dry and I broke out into a cold sweat. I felt as though I had to sneeze, but even when I opened my mouth and screwed up my face nothing would come out. I clenched my teeth and fight the urge to wail again. Edward pushed the sticky hair across my forehead and hugged me to his cold body. I started to blubber, but I couldn't concentrate enough to make words.

My vision narrowed into little boxes, and I felt a sickening in the pit of my stomach. The bile rushed up my throat and I heaved my body over the side of the bed and vomited onto the floor.

As the venom crawled through my veins, I felt an overwhelming feeling of pressure in my temples, and my hands flew to my head, and as I clawed at my hair I let out another shriek. It was like the worst heartburn and headache combo that I had ever felt. It was getting hard to breathe, and my vision was clouding over.

Although the venom had not yet traveled through the rest of my body, my muscles contracted, and I had the feeling of having a growth spurt. Like that gnawing pain, the one that makes you restless at night because your body is trying to stretch itself out.

It hurt worse than I could have ever imagined. He had bitten on the inside of my elbow; giving the pain the funny bone effect- except it wasn't funny at all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

This pain was all over my body now, and I was squirming about in Edward's arms. He tried to lay me down so that I was more comfortable, but there could be no such thing. I thrashed around in the bed and wailed like the demon I was becoming.

I felt like I had gotten a sunburn. Like a really bad one. And then I felt like somebody had slapped my burnt skin as hard as they could.

My brain couldn't function anymore. It felt like I had a giant brain freeze, except much, much worse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I was now screeching to no extent. I couldn't stop. As I writhed around in agony on the bed I could hear voices- lots of them. I couldn't make out what they were saying, they sounded far away, and I didn't know if they were talking to me or not.

I blinked furiously, trying to make out who was here with me. The blinking just made the pain so much worse. It was like getting sand in my eyes. Every time I blinked they just got dryer, until my eyes couldn't open anymore.

So I screamed because of the darkness.

I screamed because of the fear.

I screamed because of the pain.

But most of all, I screamed because I wanted somebody to hold me, to tell me it was going to be okay.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. When I went to get a breath, it felt like I sucked up a whole bunch of water.

I was choking.

Every time I sucked back in more air, it flooded in through my nose and mouth making me cough and scream even harder.

It was then that I realized that I was choking on my own blood.

I had never been so scared in all my life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

And then I started to cramp up. My muscles knotted and contacted tightly, so that I could barely fidget from the tight ball I had scrunched into.

My toes curled up, and I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fists.

I could feel the venom advancing through my veins; it was icy hot and made me wail in pain. I could not suffer anymore.

It was then that I stopped moving, stopped coughing, and stopped breathing.

I stopped not because the pain had gone away, but because it was all so absolutely clear to me now.

I was going to die. It was so clear, so _painfully _clear, that all I could do was weep. Tearless sobs escaped from my lips as the pain escalated higher than ever, and I clung to my last few moments.

I felt like I was being ripped apart into a million pieces, like I was being scraped and clawed at, like I was being burned alive.

My limbs rocketed out, and my spine arched. I tilted my head back, and I let myself wail for the last time. I screamed as loud as I could; to mark my final breath. I felt the blood drain from my face, and then a terrible numbness enveloped me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It felt like my ears were stuffed with cotton. Everything floated around me, and it felt like I was in an aquarium. It was all completely silent, except for a small noise, and I strained to hear it.

It was the shallow pattering of my weak heart. I tried to cry out, but my voice sounded watery and far away. I listened for it again, wishing for nothing more than to hear the beautiful noise.

I got my wish—

I heard it beat twice more,

And then I heard it come to a stop.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so everybody must review!!! 20 or nothin'.


	7. Changes

_A/N: No, I don't own Twilight or New Moon, or Eclipse, or anything else except my new zebra striped gym shoes and some chewing gum in the bottom of my purse. And if I DID own it, I wouldn't be letting you have any._

I told everybody that I wanted to make a fan fiction that was fresh and creative. Fresh and creative takes time and energy, so-- if you want to get me to update, send me a review. I require 20 reviews before a new chapter is posted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I regained consciousness a little while later, and stretched around a bit. My skin didn't feel like my own, it kind of had the feel of when you take a face mask off and you scrunch your nose, trying to make it seem normal.

After about 5 minutes of stretching and scrunching I attempted to open my eyes.

This did not work, because my tears had glued them shut. (A/N: don't you hate it when that happens?)

I rubbed at my eyes furiously, and opened them, blinking like crazy.

I gasped.

The whole room was saturated with deep rich color. What before was a neutral décor, now looked to me like sharp and vibrant Technicolor.

And it wasn't just the colors that made me gasp. It was the fact that I could see everything. I mean, like, _everything._

I could see every single dust particle in that room dance in the air. I could see all the little notches in the wood dresser across the room. When I looked out the window, I could see for miles on end.

I giggled quietly to myself, but stopped short.

My voice had changed dramatically. I gave a small squeal and flitted (yeah, I actually _flitted_!!!) to the bathroom to check my reflection.

I looked in the mirror and did a double take. I was gorgeous. Like, really really.

I spun around, and started laughing. I was acting like Alice, with all this dancing around and giggling every few seconds.

I stretched a bit, and wiggled around in my new body (I swear, I must have grown at lest four inches!!!)

I really was enjoying this. I felt so good, extremely, radically, immensely good.

I took in a deep breath through my nose and started to sneeze.

There were so many smells. I could smell the trees outside, the rain, the cleaning solution that had been recently used on the floor, the soap from the shower, Rosalie's perfume, some nail polish, laundry detergent, and even those itsy bitsy bacteria that float about in the air that your read about in science but don't think about.

I sat down on the floor and took a few more breaths, identifying all the smells. While I sat I listened.

I was suddenly hyperaware of everything going on inside and outside the house. I could hear the wind rushing through the trees, every animal within a three-mile radius, every single droplet of rain, and the sounds of every creaky floorboard in the town of Forks, Washington.

I darted back into Edwards's room, and ended up flipping myself up over the edge of his couch and onto the floor. I got up, nonplussed and ripped open the door.

Er, ripped _off_ the door. The hinges were all bent and the wood was splintered and the doorknob was molded into the shape of the inside of my hand…..

I set the door gently on the ground, and tripped all the way down the stairs, stumbling over my new and improved extra long legs.

But I'm sure it was very graceful tripping, so I didn't really mind.

I walked into the living room, and was disappointed to find that nobody was there…

I turned around, and suddenly seven exited vampires tackled me, yelling "SURPRISE!!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so everybody must review!!! 20 or nothin'.


	8. Back with the Family

_A/N: No, I don't own Twilight or New Moon, or Eclipse, or anything else except my new zebra striped gym shoes and some chewing gum in the bottom of my purse. And if I DID own it, I wouldn't be letting you have any._

I told everybody that I wanted to make a fan fiction that was fresh and creative. Fresh and creative takes time and energy, so-- if you want to get me to update, send me a review. I require 20 reviews before a new chapter is posted.……………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward ran to me and picked me up in a strong hug. Strong, but not bone crushing. I looked up at him, and the same thought played in his eyes. We both started to laugh.

"So, h-how are you?" I still wasn't used to the sound of my voice.

"The better question is 'how are _you_', my dear, you look more stunning than usual," Emmett snorted from across the room "And here I was thinking that that was an impossibility!" He twirled me around and I laughed. Mm, like wind chimes.

He put me down and after everything stopped spinning Alice gave me a big hug. There was more twirling.

"Alice! Alice, put me down! Please, for the love of Edward, PUT ME D0oO0oO0oO0oO0oWN!!!!" I laughed as I was shouting this, but I was only partially kidding.

I got hugs from everyone else, and then we all went over to the parlor. The whole wall was covered in windows, and the natural light made my skin sparkle. I gasped, and Edward pulled me into an embrace.

"Do you like it?" he said, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, but it's very funny at the same time. I remember the first time that I saw you sparkle."

"In the meadow?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "in the meadow." He pulled me closer and brought my face to his.

His lips was centimeters away now and I leaned up and put my lips to his, granite to granite.

"Oh, get a room, you too!" Emmet laughed. Esme gave him a swift wack upside the head.

"Oh, don't worry, we have a room, and we have full intent to use said room." Edward said, swiftly scooping me up off the floor and carrying me bridal style up the stairs, laughing the whole way.

Even from upstairs I could hear Esme and Alice yelling at Emmet for ruining our kiss and for making Edward take me away so soon. I giggled softly and once again pressing my lips to his.

He turned the knob with one hand, and pushed it open with his foot. He walked across the room, and casually threw me on the bed.

I was about to get up and give him another kiss when all of a sudden he sprang up, and tackled me, pinning me down to the bed.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I cannot believe you just tackled me!" I shouted while he planted kisses along my neck.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I cannot believe you would think any better of me!" We laughed and then he tickled me. When Edward Cullen decided to tickle you, nothing will come in the way of that.

After a good ten minutes of tickling and rolling around I leaned up and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. He flipped us over so I was lying on top of him. Yum.

I leaned down, and gave him another kiss, this time on his lips. Even more yummy…. I wonder what other parts of him are yummy……

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so everybody must review!!! 20 or nothin'.


End file.
